


Who's Your Daddy

by faucetleak



Series: Destiel Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucetleak/pseuds/faucetleak
Summary: Title is from Toby Keith's song Who's Your DaddyCas wants to do something special for their 3 year anniversary.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022064
Kudos: 13





	Who's Your Daddy

You run on a little tough luck baby 

Don't you sweat it 

Everything is waiting inside for you 

You know I got it, come and get it 

Who's your daddy, who's your baby? 

Who's your buddy, who's your friend? 

And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to 

When your love life starts tumblin'? 

I got the money if you got the honey 

Let's cut a deal let's make a plan 

Who's your daddy, who's your baby? 

Who's your buddy, who's your man?

Dean knew that he had an interest in cowboys, one might even call it a fetish. Cas on the other hand never understood the appeal. Sure, he watched the movies with Dean, not for his own enjoyment but for the man he loves. The hunter always stared at the screen with such attentiveness, commenting on the inspiration for storylines and characters. 

The two men had been "dating" for nearly a 3 years now, though their relationship had been blossoming for many more than that. Sam often remarked that they had basically been married for a good part of 10 years. Officially, they've only been together for 2 years, 11 months and 17 days, marked the same day Cas came back from the Empty.

Castiel hadn't been the best at gift giving ever since he understood the concept, well except the gifts he got or Jack, but those were different. Jack was Cas's son, not his lover, or his almost-brother-in-law. Jack was also a toddler in a young-adult body, he had about as much social understanding as the angel, so he was easier to please than the other men in the bunker. But this year Cas was determined to make Dean overjoyed with his gift, he had one problem, though; he had no idea what to get the man. 

"Sam, what does Dean need? Something he's never had before?"

"Therapy, probably," replied the taller man, not even glancing up from his book on witchcraft.

"And you believe that would be a good anniversary present?" Cas squinted.

"Woah, you mean like for a real gift? No, I don't think it would be but he definitely needs it, so maybe we can look into it later. As far as your anniversary, I can't help much pal, I don't have a lot of experience with that and neither does Dean. I'm sure whatever you get him, he'll love," the hunter grinned at his friend. 

That night while three of them ate spaghetti and the other enjoyed the company, the angel made note of every time his lover commented on something he enjoyed or saw in town that piqued his interest. Castiel had a list of ideas but none seemed like the right option, so he decided to think about it later: when he was alone.

Jack volunteered to clean the dishes and the other men went their separate ways, Sam to his own room, mumbling something about calling Eileen. Dean and Cas headed to their shared bedroom. 

The Winchester immediately made himself comfortable on the full sized bed they had found in storage and moved to the room, it wasn't huge but much better than the twin he had previously. 

"Pasta always makes me tired."

"It is a carb loaded meal, boosts the production of serotonin," replied Cas, taking off his trenchcoat and jacket. 

"Whatever the reason, I could eat it all the time. Burgers and pasta and I'm set for life," he yawned. Castiel quickly took off the rest of his ensemble, leaving just white boxers. He slid onto the bed with his boyfriend. Maybe Cas could cook Dean a romantic meal? It would be slightly difficult considering he wouldn't be able to actually taste test the food and not the chemical composition. 

"You wanna watch a movie? Why am I asking? We're gonna watch it regardless," Dean grinned back at Cas. Quickly, Dean grabbed the remote and flipped through the selection until he found a movie that he liked, True Grit. 

Once again, Cas's mind began to wander, trying to think of the perfect gift for the man he loved deeply. Slowly, Dean's breathing got heavier and suddenly he was asleep. 

The next morning Jack asked his angelic father if he could take him to the store, stating that the internet told him kids his "age" listened to music and bought records of artists they enjoyed.

"Jack, you should've asked me, I have great music taste!" 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the kid wants to listen to Dave Mustaine and Robert Plant all day," Sam joked.

"You leave Zeppelin out of this! My first gift to Cas was Zeppelin." Dean snapped.

"Wait, Plant? Like Sam's FBI badge?" The youngest asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah! Did you barely get that? Man, I'm coming with to the record store, someone needs to teach you the way," Dean grabbed his jacket and keys, making his way to the stairs before Jack or Cas could even think to follow

In the car, Dean turned the radio louder, "You just say something when you hear something you like, so we can get an idea of what you're into."

After a song or two Dean would change the station, letting Jack listen to different genres. The radio flipped to a jazz station and Dean quickly changed it without a chance. "Jazz is not welcome in my house. Got it kid?" 

"Sure, Dean," Jack smiled, despite not even knowing what he was agreeing to. Soon the radio was playing country music.

"New country usually isn't that good, it's all about beer and cars, no real soul to it,"

"Dean isn't that just 50% of your personality?" The boy in the back asked innocently.

"Watch it. Anyways, the old stuff, like Cash and Strait, now that stuff is good," Dean turned the volume down to speak to Jack but Cas just listened to the quiet music in the background. That's when Cas heard it. 

Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?

The song reminded Cas of when Dean had taken him to a strip club, when they thought it was Cas's last day on Earth. Cas made sure to remember those lyrics to look up later, for now he focused on helping his son find albums he enjoyed and wanted to buy at the record store. Dean made sure he got some classic rock mixed into the selection of music neither of the older men had heard of. Jack said they were very popular online, artists like Harry Styles and BTS had huge followings an were very common in young pop culture.

Dean even bought a few cassettes himself, ones he previously had but were so worn they could barely play anymore. Cas just had one song he cared about at the moment, the one from the radio.

Walking through the front door, Jack already had a few of his new albums out to show Sam. The rest of the day spent listening to the young man talk about his experience and his opinion of music he heard at the shop, like a child discussing a visit to the zoo, overwhelmed with excitement. 

That night Cas snuck out the bed and picked up a spare computer, he searched the words he had heard through the Impala's speakers. "Who's Your Daddy" by Toby Keith, the internet informed Cas. The raven haired man knew exactly what he was going to give Dean for their anniversary. 

Cas made his preparations for the special day, he made reservations at a special hotel just a few hours away. He also made sure to pack Dean's Stetson that he wore in Dodge City, when they pretended to be Texas Rangers. He was careful to pack some other necessities as well. Cas researched his surprise, wanting it to be perfect for his partner.

"Cas, I don't understand why we have to go to a hotel that's two hours away. I get you wanna be completely alone but couldn't we have gotten one in town?" Dean whined as he listened to the GPS tell him when to turn.

"Stop complaining we're almost there, it'll be worth it, I promise." Cas's baritone voice dropped to a bass tone for last two words.

After miles of driving, they finally pulled into a parking lot of a moderately nice hotel, nicer than anything they've ever stayed at for a hunt. Cas quickly checked in with one of his numerous IDs and they headed to their suite. 

"I'll admit this is pretty nice but I don't know if it's two-hour-drive nice," he emphasized the last word with a simple eyebrow raise.

"It will be."

Unlocking the door, they opened it to find a large sitting area, including a couch, TV and coffee table, through a doorway they found a small kitchen. 

"Stay here, put your bag on the couch and get comfortable." Cas instructed.

"Oh, we're just getting right into this? Fine by me." The human grinned and headed to the sitting area. Cas opened a door at the end of a small walkway and disappeared behind the wood. 

Dean took off his jacket and shoes, stretched his back and wandered over to the fridge in the kitchen, empty except a few water bottles with a $3 price tag.

"That's just ridiculous." Dean closed the fridge and padded back to the couch. In the quiet room Dean could only hear shuffling coming from Cas's direction. The door creaked open and the angel peaked his head out.

"You can come here now." 

"Finally, what were you doing in there?" Dean reached the doorway but Castiel didn't move. "Cas, we can't get to special fun time in bed if I can't get to the bed," then Dean was spun around and his vision was gone. A soft blindfold covered his eyes, he could feel the ends of it brush his neck as Cas tied it. "Is this your tie?"

"I hope you don't mind, I didn't have time to pick up a proper blindfold."

"This is totally okay, just guide me where you want me," the hunter said excitedly. Castiel led him a few steps until he was pushed back onto a chair.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off but you need to listen carefully. You have to stay in this chair and no touching yourself. Think you can handle that?"

"Baby I've been tortured in Hell, I think I can handle not touching myself," Dean scoffed. Cas untied the blindfold and slipped it off Dean's eyes. The hunter let his eyes adjust to the light and his breath caught in his throat, maybe he had spoke too soon.

The angel stood in front of him, wearing just black briefs, cowboy boots and Dean's Stetson. Dean could feel the blood leave his head and direct itself south. Cas pressed a button on a remote and from speakers in the ceiling Dean could hear a guitar playing. As the beat picked up Cas started to move his hips along to it. The human hadn't even notice the pole that stood in the middle of the room, in fact he hadn't noticed the room at all. It was nice, a huge plushy bed in the back, a jacuzzi bathtub big enough for both men to fit in, and a shiny pole in the center that his beautiful boyfriend was swaying towards. As the song progressed and Toby Keith started singing Cas began to feel more confident, gyrating against the pole. 

Cas sauntered back to Dean, stepping behind him. He placed his hands on the man's chest and started feeling him up to the beat. Then, Dean heard Cas's deep voice sing along into his ear.

"Lay your pretty little head down once in a while," Cas stepped back in front of Dean, crowding him and pushing the man's legs open. Straddling Dean, Cas lifted his hand and placed it on the hat, holding it like he was riding a bull. The man in boots started circling his hips to the tempo, letting the voice control him. Suddenly, he was off Dean's lap, making the hunter whine at the loss. 

You know I got it, come and get it

Who's your daddy, who's your baby?

Who's your buddy, who's your friend?

Cas really started to put on a show, running his hands over his chest down to his groin. His dick standing at attention.

As Toby Keith sang, "I got the money if you got the honey," Cas crawled on his hands and knees to Dean, squeezing the other mans thighs. Leaning back on his heels, he once again grabbing his hat, other hand behind him and pumping his hips up. 

Cas stared into Dean's eyes giving him a penetrating look, almost interrogating him with just his eyes, Cas in a low voice questioned, "Who's your daddy?" The end of the verse played out as Cas stood.

Who's your buddy, who's your man?

"Cas I swear to God if you don't get on that bed right now and let me ride you, I'm going to explode." 

"Whatever you want," Cas helped his partner up and pulled him close, "darlin'." He said in a fake southern accent he picked up from Dean's movies.

"Oh baby," Dean sighed, shoving Cas towards the large bed.

The rest of their anniversary was spent there.

A few days later they were greeted at the door with a hug from Jack and a simple "hey" from Sam.

"So, how was the anniversary? You get Dean a good present?" Sam asked Cas later in the library.

"Definitely something he enjoyed. I think I finally understand the appeal to those cowboy movies."


End file.
